


mcyt x readers

by Solicitude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: LMAO, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, i mean it sounds right, platonic romance?, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solicitude/pseuds/Solicitude
Summary: i know the x reader topic is incredibly dodgy but tbh i need to practice writing romance and it helps to use y/n since they don't really need a defined personality and i can do wth i want loli honestly don't know how to use tags ?? i'm kinda new to ao3, i've been using it to read for years but this is probably one of my first times publishing anything
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 14





	mcyt x readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur cuddles w/ reader, platonic/mutual pining relationship

i was currently trying to fall back asleep. 

as nice as it was being around the boys and nikki, it was even nicer to be snuggled in the warmth of my comforter and pillows. the fan made a clicking sound with each full turn and i could hear the muffled talk from downstairs. 

a tall shadow casted over the door, which sat half-open. for a moment i thought whoever it was might rethink their decision and leave, by the way their arm seemed to stutter midway to the door. 

sure enough, though, a small rap against the frame sounded through the wood. i raised my head up, propping it on my arm. “you can come in!”

“hey,” the door cracked open slightly and then made a clicking noise as it was shut all the way. will looked back up at me, a soft smile on his face. “you haven’t come down yet today.”

“yeah, i feel a bit like i've got a cold and didn’t really wanna move. kinda sleepy.” i explained half-heartedly, now moving to snuggle back into my nest of blankets and pillows. i didn’t want to make him feel like i didn’t want to hang out with them, seeing as i really had just chosen my bed over the gang. 

“..okay” wilbur started, dragging out the ‘a’. “if, hypothetically, i were also sleepy, would you mind if i joined you? hypothetically.”

for whatever reason, my stomach flipped. it was probably the cold that i didn’t actually have. 

yeah. 

i hummed thoughtfully, sparing a glance in his direction. “i suppose i hypothetically would let you.”

“good,” the brunette grinned, moving towards the bed, “because i plan on doing so.”

tossing my pillow to the ground (which i groaned about to him on the importance of maximum comfiness) wilbur laid next to me, moving his head to rest on mine and lazily pulling me into his body. 

despite the very real and non-hypothetical butterflies in my stomach that were also caused by my very real and also non-hypothetical illness, i moved further into his warmth. 

for body heat. and maximum comfiness.

will laughed, low- one that shook his body and with it, me. he carded calloused hands through my hair and i instinctively leaned into the touch, breathing in deeply. 

after a few minutes of peaceful contentment, i lifted my head from where it was buried in the crook of his neck and attempted to speak up. “this doesn’t seem like all too hypothetical of a situation.”

i saw- or more felt, i guess- the brunette grin, pausing a moment before answering. 

“i suppose not.”

we sat in silence for a few more moments and i tried to focus on his heartbeat- i then realized he could probably feel mine thumping erratically and, in a moment of ingenious fear, stated “i think i’m alright with that.”

wilbur looked down, seemingly surprised at the confession. for a brief second i panicked, something i seemed to have been doing a lot of around him. 

“yeah?”

he didn’t seem mad, so i buried my face back into his neck and inhaled the paper-y scent. 

thank god he didn’t use axe, because i wouldn’t’ve shared this moment with him if he had. 

“yeah.”


End file.
